Shutter Angel
by pandabear2105
Summary: ddaughter of a god and goddess , she was sent to save the world, he was sent to protect her, and others were sent to destroy her  Authors note: INuyasha is jayden and kagome is hitomi  i do not own inuyasha just my story line and characters


Chapter 1: Sudden Encounter.

15 years before:

It was a snowy evening. The ground covered by white veils of snow. Thinking that everything could go back to the way it uses to be. But no it will never be the same to think that everything could just be so easily fixed. I open the door of an abandon house and decide that this will be where I rest tonight not the best thing but it will surely keep me out of the cold. I fade off to sleep. Dreaming that I was under this pure light that everything that was wrong in the world was right again something has brought down there hand should I take it what will happen. As I start to lean forward to grab this hand I hear a faint cry. I am awoken thinking that the cry was not coming from my dream since I have awoken and I can still hear it. I look around to see what it is. As I push the boxes away I see a baby girl with diamond coloured eyes wrapped around in a golden cloth. As soon as it sees me it stops crying. I don't know what to do but I have a feeling that I shouldn't just leave it here all alone with nobody to take care of it. I pick it up and make it go to sleep. I decided to take care of this baby call it my own and be its father.

"Hitomi Kasumi, that what I'll call her" he said thinking that name would be perfect since the name meant beautiful eyes victorious beauty.

Present:

Hitomi got ready to go meet with some friends; thinking to herself brushing this stupid bluish white curly hair is very hard to do. So she decide to just put it up in pins

"There, all better" she thought

She started to head down the stairs and said bye to her father.

"Where was I suppose to meet them again oh yeah by that oak tree we use to hang out by when we were kids." She stopped to think.

She headed down the muddy path that leads there. So much trees not that much light. She walks and walks for what seems like hours

"Did I make a wrong turn somewhere; well I haven't been here in years so I don't think I would remember where to go step by step. Right, like I don't have the best memory."

She finally convinced herself that she didn't make any wrong turns so she just went straight.

"I just have to keep on going straight." She said.

After a short while of walking she heard something like a water fall

"If I remember correctly the old oak tree was near a water fall, so I did go the right way thank the lord this wasn't the best time to be lost." She said so happily

As she thought of being lost Hitomi realized that it was dark and that she couldn't see where she was going anymore because this stupid muddy path was beginning to be covered by fog. Hitomi didn't recall this forest being so scary like when she came here as a kid. Hitomi thought if she didn't get scared as a kid why would she get scared now, right. But she was wrong she was terrified the sound of any animal made her jump so Hitomi decided that she would turn around and head back. But she was lost; she realized that now, she was lost so very lost. She couldn't stand the thought of being lost, what was she going to do now?

"Everyone's properly worried especially my dad, my friends properly think that I ditched them but there wrong I am lost and I have no idea on how to get back." Hitomi said.

As Hitomi finished her sentenced she realized that her face was already on the way of hitting the ground she put her hands in front of her to shield herself but she felt nothing. That was weird she at least expected a little bump.

"That's the softest ground ever thankfully i didn't get any mud on me" "wait ... no mud on me but how could that be" said Hitomi said feeling very confused.

"You okay "said a soft voice

Hitomi's eyes look around to see where that voice came from. Her eyes look down and saw two bright purple eyes staring right back at Hitomi's diamond coloured eyes. They stayed like that for a while just looking at each other when she realized the position they were in so she started getting up

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you or trip over you, guess I was just thinking of how to get out of here" Hitomi said looking down because she was feeling embarrassed. How stupid was she falling over this guy and that's all she can say, see he is not even looking or saying anything to her. She thought.

"No, it's ok don't worry about it I shouldn't have been lying down on the ground like that" said the soft voice.

Hitomi looked up to see what he looked like. She lifted her head and was left in shock to what she was seeing. She has never seen a guy that looked like him. He had jet black long hair with purple highlights, bright purple eyes to match his hair, tanned skin; he was wearing jeans and no shirt. NO SHIRT!

Hitomi thought "this isn't someone you see every day".

"Who isn't someone you see every day?" he asked

ON NO she had said what she thinking out loud what she was going to do.

"Ummmm Ummm" oh I know "someone lying down on the ground with no shirt on in this cold weather, wont you get sick?"

"Oh me no as you can see I'm not normal" he said while pointing at his ears.

He thought that there was no point in hiding them, like how could she miss them they were right in front of her eyes. He didn't quite realize the colour of her eyes but since he was looking straight at them he saw that they were diamonds so gray, clear and shiny, they captivated him once again not moving. After a few seconds he hears her voice.

"What's not normal" she said but then she realized to where he pointing to. I took her a few second s to notice that he had dog ears.

"Oh" was all she could say. Damn how stupid she felt. They don't even look that bad and "Oh" was all she could say I properly hurt his feelings. Great this life was surely coming to end way too soon. Her train of thought was once again disturbed because the guy said something

"I'm Jayden by the way`` he said.

Leaving her expressionless he already told her his name and all she could was sit there in awe. When the thought of actually answering him hit her, she said her whole name in one breath.

``I'm Hitomi Kasumi! But you can call me Hitomi `` Hitomi said.

``You okay Hitomi`` he asked with much concern.

"Me I'm fine" "what about you?" she asked.

"Same" Jayden replied.

In the back of Hitomi's mind there was a question she wanted to ask Jayden why was he here? Hitomi was so curious that her curiosity got the best of her and she asked him how he got here.

"How did you get here?" asked Hitomi

Once again she made him look up at her to answer her question. The problem is he doesn't know how to answer her, he doesn't even know how he got there, even though he thought she might think he's weird but he still told her the truth.

"I don't know how I got here" Jayden said holding in his breath waiting for her reply.

"Well that's something we have in common I don't know how I got here either, I was meeting up with some friends here and I guess I took some wrong turns and ended up being lost" she replied giving him the biggest smile she could.

He stared at her radiant face sparking with joy that she wasn't the only one lost in these woods. That's when he realized that he wasn't breathing. After calming himself down he started breathing again.

The night finally cleared up and all you saw was jet black midnight starry sky and one big full moon.

Jayden and Hitomi were sitting beside each other watching the night sky. After a while of just enjoying the night Hitomi realized what her head was resting on. Her head was on his shoulder. HIS SHOULDER she finally snapped out of it and thought why isn't he telling her to move is it because he doesn't want to be rude. Hitomi decided the best thing to do was lift her head. Since the night cleared and the city was visible she thought that now she could find her way home. She got up and was getting ready to leave

"Bye" Hitomi said "hope we can see each other again"

He didn't say anything back to her so she started to walk away

"You're leaving" was all Jayden managed to say.

The past few minutes he didn't know what to do since she rested her head on his shoulder his heart went berserk and she's already leaving him like that. His shoulder felt awfully cold looks like she took the warmth with her.

As soon as she heard those words come out of his mouth she stopped right in her tracks. She thought to herself why he sounded so sad. Why would he be sad over someone he just met leaving him? It was killing her she wanted to know and that's when she realized that he didn't know how he got here meaning he had no place to live. And since Hitomi's dad told her that you should always help someone when their need is in your powers reach. So she said what she never thought she would ever do but it suddenly came to this.

"Would you like to come sleep at my house its better then sleeping here on this hard ground?" she asked him thinking she is so dead when she gets home but it's not like her father has to find out. Right the truth never hurt anybody when you don't tell them. So it was decided that he was going to live with her all he had to do was say yes which she thought he wouldn't say but for Hitomi things never go according to plan.

"What I'm I getting myself into, bringing a guy over to my house to sleep" Hitomi thought

"No its okay, I'm fine here but thanks" Jayden replied surprised she would ask that but he is guy and she is a girl these things shouldn't b allowed. And that's when it started raining.

"Really you don't want to come" she asked again

"You do know it's raining and plus I owe you one for saving me from a face plant so think of this as payment to you" she said trying to convince him. Damn what is she getting herself into things went according to plan she offered to help he didn't accept so why didn't she just leave. But she knew that she couldn't just leave him it felt like they were both magnets that needed to be together. Before she knew it she was already grabbing Jayden's arm to pull him up and take him to her house.

"I'm not taking no for an answer" she said smiling "it's raining and you're going to get sick if you stay outside like that" she said pointing out that he had no shirt on.

He didn't say anything to her he just stared at her. How weird was she. First of all she didn't care that he had dog ears, second of all she didn't care that he had no idea of how he got in this forest, and lastly that he was wearing no shirt in a downpour.

As he was pointing out the weird things about him he felt a sudden tug on his arm he looked up to he who it was. It was her pulling his arm in the direction to her house if she knew where it was. Why wouldn't she listen he told her he wasn't going and she was still trying to make him go. But that when he realized that he was attracted to her not in the I like you way but attracted to her like they were meant to be together that he had to help her with something. So he didn't say anything and just let her take him to her house.

Hitomi was thinking why this boy won't just give up and go with it her. But then she almost tripped when he started to walk in the direction she was pulling him. Finally she thought.


End file.
